The following description is provided simply as an aid in understanding the invention and is not admitted to describe or constitute prior art to the invention.
Cassava (Manihot esculenta), castor bean (Ricinus communis), rubber tree (Hevea brasiliensis), Barbados nut (Jatropha curcas), ornamental poinsettias (Euphorbia pulcherrima), and the invasive weed leafy spurge (Euphorbia esula) are among the economically important members of the Euphorbiaceae family. A more complete list of genera within the family is as follows:
Genus Acalypha L. - copperleafGenus Adelia L. - wild limeGenus Alchornea Sw. - alchorneaGenus Alchorneopsis Mull. Arg. - alchorneopsisGenus Aleurites J. R. Forst. & G. Forst. - aleuritesGenus Antidesma L. - chinalaurelGenus Argythamnia P. Br. - silverbushGenus Baccaurea Lour. - baccaureaGenus Bernardia Mill. - myrtlecrotonGenus Bischofia Blume - bishopwoodGenus Breynia J. R. Forst. & G. Forst. - breyniaGenus Caperonia A. St.-Hil. - false crotonGenus Chamaesyce Gray - sandmatGenus Chrozophora A. Juss. - chrozophoraGenus Claoxylon A. Juss. - claoxylonGenus Cnidoscolus Pohl - cnidoscolusGenus Codiaeum Juss. - codiaeumGenus Croton L. - crotonGenus Dalechampia L. - dalechampiaGenus Ditrysinia Raf. - Sebastian-bushGenus Ditta Griseb. - dittaGenus Drypetes Vahl - drypetesGenus Euphorbia L. - spurgeGenus Excoecaria L.Genus Flueggea Willd. - bushweedGenus Garcia RohrGenus Glochidion J. R. Forst. & G. Forst. - glochidionGenus Gymnanthes Sw. - gymnanthesGenus Hevea Aubl. - heveaGenus Hippomane L. - hippomaneGenus Hura L. - sandbox treeGenus Hyeronima Allemao - hyeronimaGenus Jatropha L. - nettlespurgeGenus Leptopus Decne. - maidenbushGenus Macaranga Thouars - macarangaGenus Mallotus Lour. - mallotusGenus Manihot Mill. - cassavaGenus Margaritaria L. f. - margaritariaGenus Melanolepis Rchb. f. & Zoll.Genus Mercurialis L. - mercurialisGenus Micrandra Benth. - micrandraGenus Microstachys Juss. - microstachysGenus Pedilanthus Neck. ex Poit. - pedilanthusGenus Pera Mutis - peraGenus Phyllanthus L. - leafflowerGenus Reutealis Airy Shaw - reutealisGenus Reverchonia A. Gray - reverchoniaGenus Ricinodendron Mull. Arg. - ricinodendronGenus Ricinus L. - ricinusGenus Sapium Jacq. - milktreeGenus Sauropus Blume - sauropusGenus Savia Willd. - saviaGenus Sebastiania Spreng. - Sebastian-bushGenus Stillingia Garden ex L. - toothleafGenus Tetracarpidium Pax - tetracarpidiumGenus Tetracoccus Engelm. ex Parry - shrubby-spurgeGenus Tragia L. - noseburnGenus Triadica Loureiro - Chinese tallowGenus Vaupesia R. E. Schult. - vaupesiaGenus Vernicia Lour. - vernicia
Benefits of herbicide-tolerant plants are known. For example, herbicide-tolerant plants may reduce the need for tillage to control weeds thereby effectively reducing soil erosion.